l'amour c'est pour les enfants
by andrealeone
Summary: " l'amour c'est pour les enfants " oui c'est vrai j'ai dit ça, mais faut pas le prendre au pied de la lettre. rating T pour langage un peu vulgaire par moment. ( quelques gros mots, rien de plus)


salut très cher lecteur :)

je me suis enfin jeté a l'eau et publie donc mon premier OS ! OS qui m'a été inspiré d'un poème que j'ai écrit il y a un moment ( en italique dans l'histoire ), et qui lui même et tiré de la célébrissime phrase de tasha : l'amour c'est pour les enfants ( bon en même temps vous l'auriez deviné le titre est assez transparent )

je tenais à remercier chachaperon qui a corriger les fautes ( ce qui à dû être un travail titanesque vu comme je suis nul avec les accords ^^) et qui m'a aidé à améliorer mon texte, surtout le dernier passage ( sans elle vous auriez eu une fin pourrie et moi je me serait reçu des fruits pourris au visage). alors merci beaucoup chachaperon !

disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( hélas ! si ils etaient à moi clint et tasha seraient déjà mariés et plein de petit clint et de petite tasha ravageraient la tour Starck ! ) mais l'histoire et le poème sont sorti tout droit de mon imagination.

trêve de blabla et bonne lecture :)

* * *

_« L'amour c'est pour les enfants»_

Je me souvient très bien avoir dis ça à Loki lorsque je l'ai soumis à mon petit interrogatoire. Mais il ne faut pas prendre cette phrase au pied de la lettre.

_ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'aime pas quand on est grand _

Dans un premier tant en entendant cette phrase on pourrai penser que je dit que l'Amour avec un grand A n'existe pas, que c'est un rêve de gosse, une utopie. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

_ça veut dire que lorsqu'on aime vraiment_

Oui on pourrai penser que la grande Natasha Romanoff, la célèbre veuve noire, l'espionne sans cœur qui tue quand elle en reçoit l'ordre, ne connais pas ce sentiment si puissant qu'est l'amour. Mais c'est faux je pense au contraire que l'amour existe.

_on retombe dans cette période que l'on aimait tant_

_on redevient des enfants_

C'est vrai je pense que l'amour c'est pour les enfants. Mais une personne adulte peut se comporter comme un enfant des fois, non ? Certain le fond même à longueur de journée … vous voyez bien de qui je veut parler, un gars avec un ego qui fait 3 fois la taille de l'empire state building et qui a plein de joujoux plus excentriques les uns que les autres, comme par exemple une armure pas du tout voyante. Alors si Stark arrive à faire le gamin à longueur de temps certaines personnes peuvent bien retomber dans cette période par moment, non ? Et moi je pense que lorsqu'on est amoureux on replonge, de manière totalement involontaire, dans notre enfance. Et là je ne vous raconte pas les dégâts ...

_on se chamaille comme des enfants_

« Arrête ! » « Je fait rien de mal … » « Je te prévient je vais m'énerver ! Vient pas te plaindre après si tu parle aigu pendant 1 semaine ! » « Mais voyons Tasha pourquoi tu t'énerve, je ne voit pas ce qui te dérange » « Clint bordel arrête toi ! » « Mais quoi Tasha, qu'est ce qui a ? » « Fait pas l'innocent tu sais très bien ce qui me dérange ! » « Mais non enfin je sais pas, sinon j'arrêterai » « Cliiiinntt !» « Tashaaaa ! » « Je vais te tuer si tu ne t'arrête pas » « Mais pourquoi Tasha ? » « Putain de merde arrête de me fixer pendant que je fait mon sport bordel tu me déconcentre ! » « Ho c'est ça qui te dérange ? Je n'était pas au courant excuse moi je vais arrêter alors … » «… tu te fous de moi, tu le sais très bien c'est la 241éme fois que je te le dit ! … et arrête de me fixer, je vais te faire avaler tes yeux » « Hahaha c'est trop drôle quand tu t'énerve !» « Clint je vais te tuer !» «... Hoho vaux mieux que je court là»

_on fait des bêtises comme des enfants_

«Clint arrête de faire l'enfant ! » « Ho aller Tasha soit cool pour une fois, on fait rien de mal !» « … S'il nous choppe il va nous découper en petit morceau et nous donner à manger au requin, et après ça il nous tuera une deuxième fois » « T'inquiètes pas, il va pas nous attraper il ne nous verra pas, et puis au pire on ce cache dans son angle mort, il n'a qu'un œil donc ça devrai pas être dur » « C'est pas drôle Clint» « C'est peut être pas drôle mais en tout cas ça ne t'empêche pas de rire, allez vient on va bien rigoler» «... D'accord mais si on se fait attraper je te laisse et je part en courant» « Sympa la solidarité, je te rappelle que c'est pour toi qu'on fait tout ça!» « Me dit pas que t'en a pas envie toi aussi !» « Oui mais seulement parce que t'en a parler » « Bon alors tait toi et avance !» «...» « BARTON ! ROMANNOF ! » « Ho merde ! » « Je te l'avais dit ! » «Que faite vous dans la cuisine a 2h du mat avec des fraises et du chocolat ! » « …» «… Vous en voulez, monsieur ? » « Ta gueule Clint, juste ferme là ...»

_on rit comme des enfants_

« Regarde tu va voir, c'est trop drôle » « Clint arrête il va s'énerver » « Oui mais justement c'est ça qui est marrant » «… on va encore avoir des ennuies » « T'inquiètes pas je gère » « C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète » « …Admire l'artiste. Bon voilà c'est fait maintenant faut vite sortir la réunion va commencer, bouge ! » « Merde trop tard, ils sont là, vite vient on ce cache sous le bureau!» « … » « Venez je vous en pris prenez place » «...» *énorme bruit de pet, suivi d'un grand silence et de quelques rires étouffés* « BARTON ! ROMANOFF ! Sortez de sous la table et expliquez moi pourquoi il y a un coussin péteur sur mon siège !» «… C'était l'idée de Tony au départ, monsieur » « Clint je t'ai déjà dit la dernière fois d'arrêter d'ouvrir ta gueule, si s'était pour sortir des connerie pareil, il me semble non ? »

_on s'aime comme des enfants_

*allongé à la belle étoile sur l'helicarrier en train de siroter une bière* « Tu crois que sur une des étoiles on peut voir Thor en train de faire la bringue ? » « Hahaha j'en sais rien Tasha, en tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que peu importe où il est, il doit pas passer inaperçu » « Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, Thor ne peut pas du tout passer inaperçu » « … » « qu'est ce qui a Clint ? Je voit bien que depuis un moment qu'elle que chose te tracasse » * il se relève et va s'accouder a la rambarde de l'helicarrier* « écoute Tasha faut qu'on discute j'en ai marre de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous » « … C'est donc ça qui te tracasse autant » * se retourne face a elle* « Oui ! Oui c'est ça qui me dérange ! Comment veut tu que je reste a coter de toi à longueur de temps sans pouvoir te toucher ! Comment veut tu que je puisse rester insensible face à tout ces mecs qui te reluque ou pire encore peuvent te toucher durant tes missions ! Alors que moi, le mec qui t'aime a en crever je n'en ai pas le droit ! » «… écoute Clint on en a déjà parlé, on est coéquipier, on a pas le droit, Fury nous tuerai » « Mais on s'en fou de Fury, qu'il aille au diable ce borgne ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on lui désobéirai » « Oui mais jamais dans de telle proportion» « Je pense pas que ça le dérange, ou le gène plus qu'un cousin péteur durant une de ces réunion avec le haut gratin de l'armée ...» «... Vu comme ça c'est sûr que ça le gênerai moins, mais pour nos mission ce serait dangereux, ça affecterai notre jugement, on a pas le droit de s'aimer» * se rapproche d'elle et lui prend la main * « Je voit pas en quoi le fait de sortir ensemble affecterai notre jugement plus que maintenant, puis ce que de toute façon je tient déjà à toi plus que ma propre vie, alors ...» * elle se lève et s'éloigne un peu*« Clint écoute … » * il la rattrape, la prend par le bras et la retourne face à lui* « Non toi écoute moi, est ce que tu m'aimes ? » *elle baise les yeux et essaie d'éviter son regard * « Oui, bien sûr Clint, tu le sait déjà mais … »* il lui prend le visage entre ses mains* « Non il n'y a pas de mais, je t'aime aussi et c'est tout ce qui compte.» * il l'embrasse et elle ne le repousse pas*

_sans ce soucier du pourquoi, du comment_

_mais surtout sans ce soucier du jusqu'à quand_

* * *

voilà j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir a lire ce texte :) n'hésitez pas a laisser une review pour me faire parvenir vos impression :)


End file.
